Pure Attraction
by Eden Lennox
Summary: A young hunter meets the Winchesters yet again, but things are a little more..Complicated this time. Eden has known the brothers since she was a kid, but now she's all grown up and Dean's not sure what to make of it, or the Angel who has a sudden interest in her. Is he jealous, or just overprotective? DeanxOC - CastielxOC


**Pure Attraction**

 **"Awake and Alive"**

The days went by like weeks, the nights were too short, and the ride was far too long. Dean was staring forward, playing the same cassette for the third time that day. Sam was asleep, his head resting against the glass of the window. I sat in the middle of that backseat, humming along to the metallica song that I just recently memorized, a method I found was useful to keep my mind off the pain. My back was sore, aching. My head was buzzing with a headache, and the deep gash on my stomach was burning. I didn't want to say anything though, considering how tired and worn down all of us were. I could manage the next few hours it would take us to get to the bunker.

I turned my attention outside, noticing there was a storm rolling in. Rain always made me sleepy. I was tuned out to the clouds quickly rolling in, and the flashing of lightening in the distance.

"Hey, you okay back there Alex?" Dean asks, noticing my humming has stopped. I catch his gaze in the rearview, giving him a halfhearted smile.

"Fine, thanks..Just a little tired." I reply while leaning against the window, wincing as I feel the pressure shift on my stomach.

I had just met up with the Winchesters about a week ago. Their father, John, used to help my dad out on alot of his hunts. Saved his life a few times, actually. I called them, asking them for their help when I ran into trouble. It was a last resort, last minute type thing. But they still managed to show up and save my sorry ass before I was vampire chow. I owe them my life, and I always repaid my debts. They took me up on my offer, saying they needed as much help as they could get at this point. So here I am, hunting alongside the Winchester's.

I must have fallen asleep, or passed out. I remember waking up once, but couldn't seem to stay awake. I felt like I was floating.. I remember seeing a blue sky, and Dean speaking to me, but nothing else.

"Sam, she's bleeding out, real bad!" He yells, reaching into the back of the Impala to grasp her under her arms and pull her out.

"Shit.." Dean breathes, catching sight of the large pool of blood that settled in the cusion. He struggles to get her out without making more of a mess.

"Alex! Wake up!" He yells, attempting to wake her, or get her attention or _anything._

Sam quickly goes to help, taking her from dean and hoisting her into his arms, throwing her legs over one arm, her shoulders in the other, not caring about the blood that will most likely stain his clothes.

"Get her in inside!" He yells, shutting the Impala door and following quickly behind Sam. They rush to the den, where Sam lays her down on the couch, quickly working on the soaked bandages wrapping her stomach.

"Dean, we need bandages, or something!" Dean nods, speeding down the hall and returning with a kit. They quickly change and clean the wound, just now realizing how severe it was.

"Jesus..Why didn't she tell us?" Sam asks, going to check her pulse.

"She's a hunter. Stubborn and hardheaded like the rest of us." Dean remarks, throwing the dirty bandages in the trash. He sighs, turning his attention towards the young woman on the couch. Sam's expression was concerned, before he turns to Dean.

"Dean..She's not breathing." Sam says, urgently.

"What? No, she was awake like an hour ago." He says, quickly knealing down beside her and placing a hand on her forehead. She was cold.

"She's barely got a pulse.." Sam says, brushing her dark brown hair from her face.

"Shit.." Dean breathes, before quickly standing up, placing a hand on his hip and running the other down his face with a deep sigh.

"What're you-"

"Cas! Cas I need you!" Dean suddenly yells, looking back at Alex. Sam gives him a questioning look, knowing the tension between Dean and the Angel. Seconds passed, and there was no sign of the Angel.

"Cas! We need you!" Sam yells out as well, going to check her pulse again.

"No.." He breathes, before quickly pressing his mouth against hers, attempting mouth to mouth on the unconcious girl.

"What is it Dean?" They hear a familiar gruff voice ask. Dean quickly turns,

"Cas! Help us, please." Dean breathes, looking at the Angel then back at the girl. Castiel turns his attention to the girl, who Sam was currently trying to bring back.

"She's dying." Dean adds, his voice was shaken and cut with desperation. Cas tilts his head, noticing his tone. He was infatuated with her..Fond, even. Castiel could tell, just by looking at him.

If she was important to Dean, than she is important to Castiel as well.

He approaches her, knealing down on one knee beside her. He nods at Sam, motioning him to take a step back. He looks over the young woman, pressing his hand against the wound on her stomach. Focusing his power, he brings the wound together, completely healing her and stunning the others with a bright light that emits from his hand. He removes his hand, watching her face intently. Suddenly she gasps, her eyes shooting open and taking a deep raspy breath, before coughing up the blood that raised in her throat. Castiel looks at her then, taking in her appearence.

Her hair was a dark brown, and fell in waves. She was rather pale, although her lips were a hueful red. A petite face, and small build. Her eyes were a dazzling green, which stared at him at first, confusion embedded in her features. She turns her attention to Dean, then Sam.

"What happened?" She breathes, moving to sit up. She quickly realizes her stomach, pulling her blood stained shirt up to reveal smooth skin. She looks up, wide eyed at the Angel beside her.

"What did you do?" She gasps, staring at the Angel in pure disbelief.

I never believed in such things..Like Angels. I believed in ghosts, ghouls, and demons. But Angels..That was something I had not seen coming.

"You're telling me..You're an Angel. Like, fluffy wings, halo Angel?" I ask, looking at the man before me. He nods, his expression like stone.

Honestly, if I were to meet an Angel, I didn't expect them to look like this. Castiel looked like your average everyday ordinary man. Although he really didn't act like one..He spoke with a deep voice, that had power behind it. He also seemed to have trouble relating to humans, but I guess that's to be expected.

"Yes. Although I don't have a halo." He comments. I laugh shakily, looking at Dean and Sam. They throw a knowing look my way, Dean giving a sheepish shrug.

"This is insane. You healed me..Like it never happened." I breathe out, my hand going to touch my stomach. I look up, locking eyes with the Angel..With Castiel.

"Thank you..Castiel." I say. He nods,

"You are welcome, Alexandria." I furrow my brows,

"I never told you my name." I reply, confused.

"Angel, Alex." Sam reminds me. I roll my eyes,

"This is still crazy. I can't believe this." I sigh, walking towards the nearest chair and throwing myself in it.

"Now, if there's nothing else you need of me, I have important issues elsewhere." Castiel states, looking around at the three of us.

"We're fine, Cas. Have fun up there." Dean answers for the group, a little annoyance in his voice. Sam sighs,

"Thank you, Cas. Alex wouldn't be with us right now if not for you." I nod in agreement,

"Yea...Thank you." I add, looking up once more to see the Angel's eyes were laid upon me. I couldn't begin to think of what might be going on in his mind, but I was sure I saw a small smile crack his stone composure, before he suddenly disappeared from sight.

"Woah." I breathe.

"Well at least we got that out of the way. Made it a little easier to explain an Angel." Dean comments, walking off towards the kitchen. I run a hand through my hair, catching Sam's concerned eyes.

"Sam?" I ask, almost a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Did I...Die?" I ask, cautiously. Sam purses his lips at the question, turning his eyes on the couch, before back bringing them back to mine.

"Yeah..But you're alive now, and that's all that matters." He assures me.

"Fuck..." I sigh deeply, taking in the whole situation. I hear Dean's heavy footsteps returning to the room, before seeing a beer in front of my face.

"To being alive." He jokes, throwing me one of those sideways grins of his. I chuckle softly, taking the beer from him.

"To being alive." I toast, clinking my bottle with theirs.

I thought today was weird, off the charts strange. Having died, and brought back by an Angel in a trenchcoat..

I was about to get tangled up in a whole mess of strange. 


End file.
